Illusions
by Sekhmet49
Summary: traduction de mon histoire du même nom Les illusions ne nécessitent pas toujours l'action d'un télépathe... AU Mild slash Erik/Charles
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est la version française de mon histoire _**Illusion**_ que l'on m'a demandé dans les reviews.

Disclaimer : _X-Men : le commencement_ appartient à qui de droit.

_**ILLUSION :**_

La journée avait été épuisante. Tous ces jeunes mutants constamment autour de lui, diriger leur entraînement, la perception constante de ces esprits tout en étant obligé de se contrôler sans cesse pour ne pas entendre ne serait-ce que la moindre de leurs pensées, et maintenant qu'il se préparait une tasse de thé pour espérer enfin pouvoir dormir, Raven cherche le conflit avec sa tragédie personnelle. Évidemment, il sait bien que ses problèmes et sa vision d'elle-même ne sont pas sans importance, mais il n'est pas d'humeur.

A présent, elle est en colère et blessée à cause de lui, il ne voulait pas ça, il n'aime pas la voir souffrir.

Être bleue n'a rien à voir avec son irritation, elle est nue !

« Pourrais-tu te couvrir s'il-te-plaît Raven, c'est dérangeant. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu trouves ça dégoûtant ? **Me** trouves-tu dégoûtante ? » elle demande, furieuse.

« cela n'a rien à ... » il essaye de la calmer, en vain.

« Cela a tout avoir avec ça ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Il la regarde si fière et en même temps si fragile, cherchant son approbation. « Raven, je t'ai déjà dit que tu es très belle. Déjà petit garçon je le pensais et te le disais. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? » La frustration commence à monter, il est épuisé, irrité, doit encore trouver le temps pour son entraînement personnel, et oh, il peut sentir Erik venir vers eux. Il la voit ouvrir la bouche pour le début d'une autre tirade, mais il l'interrompt : « Erik arrive. Tu pourrais baisser d'un ton. »

Juste à ce moment, Erik entre dans la cuisine, mais percevant la tension entre nous 2, reste sur le pas de la porte. En le voyant, c'est reparti.

« Il peut rester ! Après tout il est celui qui a été capable de me convaincre de ne pas avoir honte ! C'est grâce à lui, pas toi ! Tu n'essayes jamais de considérer les autres, tu as la vie si facile, les gens ne se détournent pas de toi. Même moi j'ai le droit d'apparaître comme je suis réellement. Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire le contraire ! » Ses yeux sont illuminés par toutes ses émotions, parmi lesquelles colère, douleur, confusion ou indignation.

A ce moment il se remémore un souvenir (à lui-même pour une fois) se déroulant peu après leur rencontre. Très peu de temps après son arrivée définitive dans la maison, elle lui avait demander de ne jamais explorer son esprit pour préserver son intimité. Sachant qu'elle faisait partie du très restreint cercle de personnes auxquelles il tenait, il l'obligea. Et à partir de ce moment, il s'entoura de son pouvoir comme d'un manteau, pour tenter de le brider le plus possible, même si toutes les nuits, son insomnie augmentait à cause de ses horribles maux de tête. Quelques jours plus tard, pour éviter une commotion à l'extérieur lors de leur première sortie, il lui avait demander de prendre une apparence plus commune. Quand il était parti de la pièce, ses yeux reflétaient la tristesse, le faisant se sentir coupable. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir pour ses maux de tête, non ?

Revenu au temps présent, il réalise que dans sa fatigue il a projeté la totalité du souvenir aux deux autres. Erik a l'air surpris mais emplis de sympathie. Raven est toujours sous l'emprise de la colère et ne pense pas clairement. « Raven, peut-être pourrions-nous en reparler quand tu seras calmée ? ». Apparemment, ce n'était pas la chose à dire. « Encore en train de te balader dans ma tête ! » Erik essaye de l'arrêter mais en vain. Elle continue. « Tu ne devrais pas faire de promesses du tout Charles. Tu dois mieux te contrôler c'est dérangeant pour les autres ! »

Et là, il explose, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il raille : « Oh je vois. Paraître complètement nue sous l'excuse d'être bleue, et donc utiliser ta forme réelle, est très bien, mais laisser mon pouvoir avoir libre court est tout à fait inacceptable ! » Elle a l'air stupéfaite, elle n'a de toute évidence jamais tenter mon point de vue. « Tu réalises que je dois me concentrer chaque seconde de la journée pour maintenir mes barrières mentales en place contre tous les esprits avec lesquelles je suis en contact ? Ou alors tu ne me trouve pas suffisamment _anormal_ pour remarquer mes difficultés? Et je suis celui qui ne fait pas attention ? »

_« Charles, aimerais-tu que je m'occupe d'elle ? »_ Erik projette vers moi, il a l'air concerné. Probablement que comme il perd si rarement le contrôle de ses émotions, en public tout au moins, cela doit apparaître catastrophique de le voir si agressif. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. _« Oui. Merci mon ami... »_ et il quitte la cuisine, ignorant Raven et une fois encore tentant de ne pas projeter dans la maison, entreprise rendue des plus difficiles avec ses émotions aussi hautes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ceci est la version française de mon histoire _**Illusion**_ que l'on m'a demandé dans les reviews.

Disclaimer : _X-Men : le commencement_ appartient à qui de droit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

(Point de vue d'Erik)

En observant Charles aller vers ses appartements, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu honteux. Il ne s'est jamais demandé si sa mutation était difficile à contrôler ou à vivre. Il a toujours l'air d'avoir le contrôle de lui même, comme si c'était naturel et facile pour lui... Nous nous sommes tellement vite habitué à ce qu'il s'occupe de nous, que nous ne nous sommes demandés s'il avait des problèmes, comme nous. Il est notre constante.

D'abord, Raven :

« Raven, je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai convaincue de te montrer au naturel, mais tu n'était pas obligée d'aller provoquer Charles pour t'affirmer. Même si j'admets ne pas avoir considérer ses troubles non plus... » Elle a l'air complètement stupéfaite. « Je... » elle bafouille « je... ne... voulais pas... » « Je sais Raven, ne t'inquiètes pas, vous pourrez parler quand il sera calmé, hm ?... Je vais voir s'il peut supporter ma compagnie... » Et il l'a laisse plantée là, même s'il remarque qu'elle a fait apparaître des vêtements, probablement inconsciemment.

Il parcourt les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la porte qui mène aux quartiers de Charles. En dépit de leurs nombreuses nuits de jeux d'échec et de conversations, il n'est que rarement rentré dans le domaine de Charles, et cette réalisation lui procure une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac, suspicieusement comme des papillons...

Avant même de toquer à la porte il entend un « Entre ». Alors, soit il est resté perdu dans ses pensées devant la porte et a perdu la notion du temps, ou Charles est certainement moins patient qu'à l'accoutumée, car d'habitude il nous laisse faire nos choix, qu'ils soient mineurs ou majeurs. Ceci dit, il a toujours pensé que des personnes avec une infinie patience comme Charles n'existaient pas, et il ne le blâme pas car il doit être très frustrant de toujours savoir en avance ce que les gens pensent, décident, avant même qu'ils ne le fassent eux-mêmes, et de ne rien dire pour accélérer les choses.

Quand il entre dans les quartiers de Charles, il réalise qu'il y fait très sombre, les rideaux sont tirés, probablement parce que la lumière aggrave son maux de tête. Après s'être fait au manque de lumière, il aperçoit son mai allongé sur le canapé, et pourquoi donc son cœur fait-il des soubresauts à la vue de cette homme... ?

« Charles – chuchote-t-il – veux-tu être seul ? » Il espère qu'il ne le dérange pas, il n'est pas à l'aise n'ayant jamais eu à réconforter quelqu'un auparavant. « Tu peu rester Erik, quoique je dois te prévenir que mon contrôle est quasi inexistant et que je ne peux pas lever mes habituelles barrières... » Bon, au moins il a répondu. Erik se rend compte que cela ne le dérange pas tant que ça que son ami puisse explorer plus en avant son esprit, étonnant... En tous cas, il va devoir prendre du recul face à ses sentiments inconnus, mais une fois seul (physiquement et mentalement), quoique qu'avec Charles la distance ne change probablement pas grand chose...

Malgré l'évidente mauvaise humeur de son ami, il a des questions. Ses paroles dans la cuisine l'ont rendu curieux, cependant il ne veut pas s'imposer... « Tu peux me poser des questions mon ami, seulement fais attention au niveau sonore... »

Après quelques instants pour organiser ses idées, il se lance : « Je viens de réaliser Charles, que nous n'avons pas vraiment une idée précise de ce en quoi consiste ta mutation. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais décrite ? Même Raven ne semble pas être réellement au courant... »

« Eh bien, c'est parce que mon pouvoir la dérange, donc je n'en jamais parlé avec elle, ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs... » Jamais ? Erik comprends alors à quel point il dois être frustrant et rageant de supporter Raven toujours anxieuse et inconfortable à cause de son physique, et aucune considération pour les troubles de son frère face à sa mutation , sous prétexte qu'elle ne se voit pas. « Et pour répondre à ton autre question, je ne voulais pas faire peur à quelqu'un avec mon pouvoir. » Faire peur ? Charles ? Celle-là il ne s'y attendait pas. « Tu le penserais aussi mon ami ! Parfois, je me fais même peur à moi même... » dit-il avec tristesse et un peu de colère...

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire alors ? » _« Ah, c'est là la plus importante question n'est-ce pas ? »_ il entend dans sa tête, teinté d'amusement. Cependant, la suite de la réponse se fait à voix haute. « Globalement, je peux faire n'importe quoi qui utilise la forece de l'esprit » percevant la confusion d'Erik, il poursuit : « connaître la vie de quelqu'un, y compris tous les souvenirs cachés, forcer une personne sous ma volonté, effacer des souvenirs, modifier des impressions, altérer des souvenirs, pétrifier quelqu'un, communiquer par la pensée, bouger les objets par force mentale, les possibilités sont presque infinies, du poins concernant le pouvoir, éthiquement c'est une autre histoire. Je peux aussi me connecter et communiquer avec l'environnement, les animaux, une vieille forêt, la terre, l'eau. Tout ceci dans une zone constante de 50km, qui peut s'étendre à 300km, sans Cerebro évidemment. »

Charles ne sait pas s'il a pris la bonne décision en décrivant l'étendue de son pouvoir à Erik, mais si quelqu'un peut supporter la vérité c'est lui, et probablement le seul qui en soit digne, à part Raven, mais elle est tout le temps fixée sur sa peau bleue. Il continue : « cela signifie que si je ne ferme pas activement mon esprit, je reçois toutes les pensées d'une grande partie de la ville, et généralement connaît l'esprit des autres mieux que le mien ! »

Erik est époustouflé, son ami est bien plus puissant qu'il n'y paraît, et c'est seulement grâce à un ensemble de règles, les siennes et celles de son éducation, qu'il n'a pas le monde à ses pieds. En observant Charles allongé dans cet immense canapé dans un bureau trop grand, il réalise qu'il est une contradiction vivante, avec son apparence de génie inoffensif, et une quantité de pouvoir à l'intérieur de lui-même considérable. Toutefois, quelque chose le trouble, qui pourrait expliquer l'agitation de son ami...

Pendant qu'Erik réfléchit, Charles l'observe car il trouve fascinant le jeu d'émotions qui passent sur son visage, même si l'homme est convaincu d'avoir un masque parfait. Ah voilà l'appréhension, et autre chose, on dirait de l'admiration et de l'inquiétude... Pourquoi donc ?

« Mais si ton pouvoir est si...euh, puissant, est-ce que cela ne fait pas mal de toujours le brider et de le garder près de toi ? » Charles est abasourdi, voilà un homme qu'il ne connaît que depuis peu, et c'est lui même qui s'interroge quant à un éventuel inconfort, alors que sa sœur de cœur ne lui a jamais posé la question. Cela le rend las d'un coup. « En effet mon ami, ça fait mal, et pas qu'un peu en fait, surtout si je suis entourré par un grand nombre de personnes pendant un long moment, quoique ça s'améliore au fur et à mesure que le domaine est occupé par les jeunes mutants. »

« Et as-tu besoin de t'entraîner souvent ? »

« Tous les jours je dois laisser libre court à mon pouvoir, je ne pourrais pas survivre la pression sinon, ce qui explique en partie pourquoi je suis insomniaque, c'est plus facile pour ma conscience de me laisser aller quand les autres sont en train de dormir, même si j'ai parfois reçu des rêves...hm...personnels... »

Erik s'interroge sur la nature presque trompeuse de Charles, même si due à sa considération pour les autres. Vraiment, Emma Frost et Charles créent tous les 2 illusions, seulement de genre différent. Après quelques minutes d'agréable silence, Erik demande presque timidement : « Serait-il possible de t'observer durant l'un de tes entraînement ? » La réplique suivante est dans sa tête, et la voix apparaît surprise : _« Bien sûr, si cela t'intéresse, du moment que tu réalises que lors de ses sessions, ton esprit sera _**_complètement_**_ ouvert pour moi »_

_« Mais c'est toujours le cas, non ? »_

_« Oui, en effet... »_

Erik se sent étrangement excité d'en apprendre plus sur Charles. Cependant, en le regardant, on peut noter à quel point il a l'air fatigué. Il décide de l'aider à se relaxer, il s'approche, s'assoit aussi sur le canapé et place gentiment le tête de Charles sur ses cuisses., et commence à lui masser légèrement les tempes. Il hésite, mais Charles n'objecte pas, donc il continue. C'est étrange d'être si près de quelqu'un, il ne pensait être encore capable de devenir proche de qui que-ce-soit, et pourtant, avec Charles, le rapprochement s'est fait à vitesse considérable. A tel point, qu'il est en fait heureux d'aider son ami, quoique cele peut être en rapport avec la sensation de passer ses mains dans ces cheveux...

Regardant vers le bas, il se rend compte que Charles s'est endormi, bien que cela ne veuille pas dire que sa télépathie est inactive, puisqu'apparemment elle ne peut pas être inactive.

Il est a l'aise et détendu, ici, et ses yeux se ferment. Ils devront discuter plus demain. Et juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, une phrase lui revient brutalement au devant de l'esprit (_même si j'ai parfois reçu des rêves...hm...personnels...)_ Il part alors au royaume des rêves, la tête de Charles toujours sur lui...


	3. Chapter 3

Ceci est la version française de mon histoire _**Illusion**_ que l'on m'a demandé dans les reviews

La réserve de Baxter se situe dans Salem nord, état de New York conté de Westchester (comme la propriété de Xavier).

Disclaimer : _X-Men : le commencement_ appartient à qui de droit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : <strong>

Le matin suivant, Erik se réveilla seul et dans son propre lit. Pendant quelques instants il est confus, ne se rappelant pas comment il est arrivé là...

_« Bonjour mon ami ! Tu as l'air confus. Ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai transporté dans ta chambre, et personne n'a pu apercevoir cet immense moment de faiblesse !_ La voix de Charles sonne bien trop amusée ! Cependant, cela n'explique toujours pas comment Charles a pu faire pour le porter jusque là, étant beaucoup plus grand que lui... _« Peut-être ai-je utiliser mon pouvoir, hm ? Quand penses-tu, serait-ce possible ? »_ Il grimace, voilà que Charles est clairement en train de rire dans sa tête... _« Ne t'inquiète pas Erik, je monte avec le petit déjeuner pour nous deux. J'ose dire que tu as besoin d'une dose de café, de café très fort... »_ Satané télépathe, affable de si bon matin, quoique qu'un café semble très approprié.

Quelques instants plus tard, Charles entre, le plateau flottant devant lui, les mains dans les poches, et la porte se fermant toute seule. C'est presque exceptionnel, Charles n'utilisant pas habituellement ses pouvoirs si,ouvertement. _« Eh bien, tu voulais observer mon l'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Il lève les yeux pour voir son ami debout juste devant lui avec un petit sourire qui devrai être interdit à cause des effets qu'il lui procure !

« ça commence avec un tas de petites tâches, réalisées en même temps, pour améliorer la précision de mon contrôle avec une faible intensité de mon pouvoir. J'ai plein d'autres exercices à te montrer aujourd'hui ! » Charles rayonne dans son excitation, on dirait un enfant. Il vibre de joie d'avoir enfin quelqu'un intéressé dans ses capacités, et il l'admet, d'avoir la chance de montrer sa maîtrise. Il espère simplement qu'Erik ne va pas être effrayé par ce qu'il va voir aujourd'hui... Il lui fait confiance mais ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de doute dans un coin de sa tête, parce que malgré ce que peut penser Raven, il a lui aussi des insécurités.

Ils se mettent à leur petit-déjeuner, et tous les deux pensent pour eux-même que cette situation démontre une certaine familiarité... toutefois toujours agréable. Une fois terminé, Charles se recule et commence à expliquer à Erik ce qu'il a prévu pour eux ce jour.

« Je suis sûr que tu l'as réalisé, c'est encore très tôt. C'est parce que, premièrement, je ne pouvais pas dormir, et deuxièmement j'avais prévu d'aller dans un endroit spécial pour moi pour une journée complète réservée à mon entraînement, excepté que cette fois je t'emmène. Nous allons à la Réserve Baxter, qui appartient à un ami de mes parents qui a été … _convaincu_... que j'avais besoin d'un libre accès... » raconte Charles, l'air embarassé. « Mais quel farceur... ! » Et Erik ne peut s'empêcher d'adorer le rouge qui adorne à présent les joues de son ami, qui rougit encore plus d'ailleurs... _« Erik, pourrais-tu arrêter de complimenter mon rougissement... s'il-te-plaît.. ? »_ Cependant, il se sent étrangement d'humeur taquine maintenant qu'il est réveillé : _« Je ne sais pas Charles, c'est véritablement une vue intéressante... » « Tais-__toi ! »_

Charles ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, s'il n'était pas sûr d'être hétérosexuel, il penserait être attiré par Erik, qui est très attirant (et d'où vient ce commentaire d'ailleurs ?) en tous cas, il se penchera sur ce problème plus tard.

« Donc je propose que l'on se retrouve dans une demi heure devant la porte d'entrée, nous prendrons la Bentley, si c'est d'accord avec toi... ? »

« Bien sûr Charles »

Alors, ils partent se préparer pour cette unique journée, qui marquera certainement un tournant dans leur relation.

* * *

><p>Désolée, je suis en vacances et le net est inconstant... updates un peu moins fréquentes...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ceci est la version française de mon histoire _**Illusion**_ que l'on m'a demandé dans les reviews

La réserve de Baxter se situe dans Salem nord, état de New York conté de Westchester (comme la propriété de Xavier).

Disclaimer : _X-Men : le commencement_ appartient à qui de droit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ILLUSIONS :<strong>_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Leur petite aventure pouvait donc commencer. Charles conduisait la Bentley, Erik essaya bien de mentionner la conduire, mais le regard noir qu'il reçut avant même d'ouvrir la bouche fut suffisamment clair ! Après un assez court trajet dans un silence confortable, ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Erik était impressionné par le gigantisme de la Réserve. Il y avait des arbres solitaires, certains regroupés en bosquets, surtout des feuillus vieux et imposants, un lac, plusieurs torrents s'infiltrant à travers les rochers, une rivière, et flopée de chemins pour découvrir ce havre de paix.

Pendant qu'Erik observait le paysage, Charles sortait leur picnic du coffre de la voiture, qu'Erik n'avait même pas remarqué, bien qu'il aurait dû y penser, et le faisait flotter près d'eux.

_« Allons-y ? » « Je te suis Charles »_ Et Charles les entraîna à travers un dédale dans les arbres, pour finalement aboutir sur un merveilleux lac, rempli par les torrents. Cela correspondait certainement à l'image que l'on pourrait associer avec la sérénité, évoquée lors de son entraînement.

_« En effet mon ami. Et c'est pourquoi j'aime venir ici lorsque j'ai besoin d'être seul et d'être... libre, parce que contrairement à toi je ne passe pas mes journées à contempler ma colère, frustration ou rage – ne me regarde pas comme ça, oui j'éprouve aussi de rage, comme tout être humain – puisque cet endroit, avec tout sa tranquillité et sérénité est la parfaite opposition ces tumultueuses émotions, ce qui m'aide à trouver une balance. »_

Erik était suspendu au discours de Charles, il était en train de découvrir une facette de son ami complètement inconnue jusqu'alors, il se sent même un peu honteux de savoir que, comme tous ces _humains,_ il s'est fié à une apparence sans chercher à aller plus loin. Néanmoins, au lieu de se sentir rabaissé par ce manque de connaissance comme il l'aurait fait quelques semaines auparavant, il se sentait spécial d'être celui envers qui son ami avait prévu de s'ouvrir. « Comment vas-tu travailler alors ? »

_« Eh bien, comme je te l'ai expliqué ce matin, j'ai besoin de pratiquer différents exercices pour un contrôle précis avec peu de puissance, précis avec beaucoup de puissance, pour influencer de larges endroits avec peu de puissance mais beaucoup de conscience de l'environnement, ou avec beaucoup de puissance, et maintenir mon contrôle en associant différents exercices ensembles comme influencer un grand espace avec une assez grosse portion de pouvoir et en même temps contrôler de petites choses avec peu de puissance, ce dernier travail posant encore des problèmes à ma télépathie. Quoique, comme tu as pu le deviner, je suis devenu plus un psychique qu'un télépathe pur. »_

_« Un jour, tu devrais m'expliquer comment se fait-il que nos dons évoluent comme ça... Mais avant ça, j'ai une question, si tu veux bien... » « Bien sûr Erik »_ Oh, il ne devrait pas faire attention aux sensations qu'entendre cette voix dire son nom dans sa tête provoque... _« Comment se fait-il que faire plusieurs choses en même temps est le plus difficile pour toi, j'aurais pensé que d'influencer de larges espaces avec beaucoup de puissance l'était... ? »_

_« Hm... Peut-être parce que la dernière fois que j'ai tenté l'exercice j'étais très distrait... »_ répondit Charles avec le début d'un rougissement, même si Erik ne savait pas pourquoi. _En effet,_ Charles pensa pour lui-même,_J'étais trop occupé à contempler mes sentiments grandissants pour toi mon ami, et je ne parle même pas de ce corps... fais attention Charles, concentre-toi !_

_« Alors, quels exercices as-tu inventés ? »_

_« Avant toute forme d'exercice, je dois relâcher la majorité de mes barrières mentales entre moi et les autres, puis entre les autres et moi. Ceci est dans le but de laisser mon pouvoir ...libre court, et pour travailler sur ma conscience de l'environnement qui m'entoure, qui est une clé en vue de ne pas perdre mon propre esprit lors de l'entraînement. »_ Charles avait l'air un peu gêné avant d'ajouter la partie suivante... _« Je ne suis pas très sûr de comment tu vas te sentir quand je me laisse aller, je n'ai jamais travailler avec quelqu'un près de moi... »_ Erik se sentit définitivement spécial, évidemment il aurait pu le deviner tout seul avant, mais l'entendre dire à voix haute était tout à fait différent. _« Vas-y Charles, ça ne me dérange pas... surtout que tu connais déjà une grande partie de mon esprit. »_

Charles hésita un peu avant de prendre son ami par la main pour l'entraîner vers le sol, avant de le relâcher, lui faisant regretter que le moment soit déjà passé... Une fois installé, Charles se laissa aller, ses émotions se calmèrent, et il relâcha petit à petit ses barrières mentales. De plus en plus sa conscience, sa relation avec la nature augmenta, et étrangement la sensation de l'esprit d'Erik dans la proximité était étrangère mais agréable.

Pendant ce processus, Erik observa le psychique, et malgré la distraction que cela prouva être, petit à petit il pu voir de petites roches flotter dans l'air, l'eau faire des dessins symétriques, et à un moment même les arbres se mirent à bouger comme un seul, en fait selon la respiration de Charles ! Erik était réellement impressionné. A ce moment, Charles ouvrit les yeux, et quels magnifiques yeux ! Erik ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu des yeux d'un plus beau bleu, actuellement encore plus profonds par le pouvoir. Et si fleur bleue que cela puisse paraître, il pourrait se perdre dans ce regard. C'est là qu'il entendit Charles dans sa tête : « Peut-être... pourrions-nous explorer la possibilité quand je n'ai pas autant besoin de travailler... ? » Ce qui le fit rougi,(lui !) heureusement, en même temps que Charles, néanmoins il remarqua que Charles n'était pas contre. Un gigantesque sourire voulait se fixer sur son visage et il devait faire un effort conscient pour ne pas distraire Charles plus avant, puisque son regard était déjà plutôt attiré par ses lèvres... _« Je m'excuse Charles, et oui je serai intéressé pour avoir cette conversation plus tard. » Et n'était-ce pas là un euphémisme ! _Le sourire qui adorne le visage de Charles lui donnait certainement raison. _« Eh bien, dans ce cas, je suis prêt pour la prochaine étape de mon entraînement »._

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses...


	5. Chapter 5

La réserve de Baxter se situe dans Salem nord, état de New York conté de Westchester (comme la propriété de Xavier).

Disclaimer : _X-Men : le commencement_appartient à qui de droit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ILLUSIONS :<br>**_

**Chapitre 5 :**

Durant la journée, qui fut riche en rebondissements, les deux hommes furent extrêmement occupés, avec à la fois l'entraînement de Charles et les développements hésitants de leur relation. En effet, Charles avait réussi à étendre sa zone d'influence bien plus qu'auparavant, ce qui, probablement grâce à l'usage répété de Cerebro, était bien plus facile pour lui. Cela lui avait en tous cas apprit comment s'y retrouver parmi tant d'esprits différents en même temps, sans faire de mal à quiconque, ni à eux, ni à lui-même, ce qui explique que la tension presque douloureuse habituellement présente quand il étendait sa zone d'influence était quasi absente. Il s'était entraîné à contrôler des animaux de la Réserve, un par un, à plusieurs dans le même endroit, et enfin différentes petites bêtes à des endroits complètement opposés du parc, et tout ça en élevant la difficulté de la tâche demandée, car le contrôle nécessaire augmente suivant la contradiction de l'ordre par rapport à leur instinct. Par exemple, il avait réussi à réveiller une chouette en plein milieu de journée, à la faire voler dans les environs pendant une bonne heure, tout en passant à côté de plusieurs proies sans qu'elle ne se détourne. Pour compliquer l'exercice, Erik avait accepté de participer. Pendant que Charles ordonnait différentes choses aux animaux, Erik devait penser à un mot dans un laps de temps le plus court possible, le but étant pour Charles d'attraper chacun de ces mots. Une fois satisfait, Charles organisa autre chose : Il aurait à entrer dans l'esprit d'Erik pour explorer un peu sans être détecté, Erik ayant cette étrange faculté de le remarquer quasiment à son entrée. Cet activité était rendue bien plus difficile car Charles s'efforçait de ne pas _voir_les souvenirs, mais seulement de les traverser. Non pas qu'il réussissait à chaque fois, mais ça, Erik n le savait pas.

Cependant, un autre seuil fut franchi dans leur relation, quoique pas le dernier du jour, lorsque Charles se permis de demander l'autorisation de contrôler l'esprit de son ami.  
>« Erik – avait-il commencé avec hésitation – J'aimerais essayer un autre exercice... comme j'ai quelqu'un avec moi qui pour une fois veut m'aider avec ma mutation, parce que contrôler des animaux c'est bien mais ça n'est rien comparé à l'esprit humain. Je... Serais-tu... d'accord pour que… euh...je... prenne le contrôle sur toi... ? » avait-il fini par demander en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Erik.<br>Erik était alors complètement abasourdi. En effet, autoriser l'accès de son esprit pour exploration ou pour prendre le contrôle était deux choses totalement différentes, mais après seulement un moment plongé dans les yeux de son ami, qui les avait relevés probablement à l'absence d'un non franc et massif, il avait pu voir toute la sincérité, l'empathie, l'hésitation et la compassion dont son ami était capable, le réassurant, même si l'amour caché au plus profond de ce regard avait certainement orienté sa décision. En conséquence, il accepta d'aider Charles. Pour une fois il participait à une expérimentation volontairement et presque avec excitation... Un changement !

Ainsi, Charles pris le contrôle sur son ami, lui faisant exécuter diverses actions telles que l'immobilité la plus totale, tourner sur lui même et ce même bien après avoir eu le tournis, répondre à des questions par des vérités ou des mensonges, n'importe quelle action qu'Erik n'aurait jamais envisagée en temps normal. Évidemment, il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas dépasser les limites et donc ne demanda jamais quelque action humiliante ou évocatrice de son passé douloureux, même s'il y en avait toujours un arrière goût, de par le procédé.

Parmi les éléments à retenir de cette journée pour Erik, la plus évidente était de ne plus jamais sous-estimer Charles Xavier. Cet homme était un maître dans l'art de porter un masque et de construire une illusion de totale sécurité autour de lui alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire presque n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu advenir eut Charles été soumis au même sort que le sien dans son enfance. Erik était suffisamment honnête avec lui-même pour savoir que son désir de vengeance et sa colère permanente à l'intérieur de quelqu'un comme Charles (et ceci sans considérer la foison de gens dont il arrive à s'entourer) aurait été un pur désastre, à l'échelle mondiale. Il ne comprenait pas du tout comment Charles pouvait le considérer, lui, comme ayant le potentiel de devenir plus puissant que lui-même.

A présent, ils étaient juste en train de se relaxer, quoique Erik pouvait toujours sentir Charles à l'arrière des ses pensées, dans un silence confortable, lorsqu'il furent surpris pas une averse. En quelques secondes ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils coururent jusque sous un grand chêne, et s'installèrent en attente de la fin de cet intempérie. Comme il faisait encore suffisamment chaud, ils décidèrent d'enlever au moins leurs T-shirts mouillés.  
>Cependant, ils avaient oubliés ce qui se cachait sous ces hauts. Bien que la présence de cicatrices sur le corps d'Erik ne fut pas surprenante étant donné son passé, c'était une toute autre affaire que de voir ces preuves d'inhumanité. Donc Erik était logiquement très gêné de montrer les marques de sa souffrance, mais il savait, du moins une partie de lui le réalisait, que Charles était déjà au courant de leur présence comme de tout le reste de sa vie d'ailleurs, et ce même s'il n'en avait jamais chuchoter un traître mot.<p>

Toutefois, le choc vint quand Erik vit le dos de Charles pour la première fois. Voyez-vous, Charles n'avait pas l'habitude de faire attention lorsqu'il se changeait vu que la seule autre personne susceptible de rentrer dans sa chambre était Raven, qui était de toutes façons au courant du problème, ce qui explique qu'il avait complètement oublié son propre jeu de cicatrices, seulement pour s'en souvenir en raison de la vague d'émotions émanant d'Erik. Il se sentait bombardé par l'horreur, la compassion, la rage. A ce moment Charles n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment agir en pareils circonstances. Uniquement Raven savait pour ces cicatrices et ce parce qu'elle était présente lors de leur création et nécessaire pour les traiter. Autrement, il n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper de la réaction des gens à leur propos, même lors de ses aventures d'un soir puisqu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elles ne remarquent ni ne se rappellent rien en détails. Mais avec Erik, c'était différent. Son opinion était devenu tellement importante ces derniers temps que Charles était pétrifié. Il pouvait se sentir successivement rougir et pâlir, il commençait à trembler, et son esprit à la fois tournait sur lui-même et était foncièrement vide.

Pour sa part, Erik passait très rapidement à travers diverses états émotionnels. Il était très surpris de découvrir ces marques sur son ami, il ne lui avait même pas traverser l'esprit que Charles pût avoir une enfance non idyllique considérant le manoir, l'argent, les domestiques... Puis il devint inquiet et soucieux, ne sachant pas ce qui c'était passé ni si cela le faisait toujours souffrir, pour enfin ressentir la familière rage, quoique les idées de tortures qui lui tournaient dans la tête pour le bâtard responsable de cette horreur étaient toutes nouvelles dans leur origine. Il avait une envie impérieuse d'oblitérer le responsable de la manière la plus lente et douloureuse qui soit. Personne n'était autorisé à blesser son Charles ! Attendez, SON Charles, depuis quand... ? Oh ben, autant l'admettre !

Néanmoins sa colère irrationnelle disparut comme neige au soleil à la vue de l'état dans lequel s'était mis son cher Charles. Il devait faire quelque chose...  
>« Charles – commença-t-il doucement – calme toi... Tu n'as pas à paniquer... » cela n'avait de toutes évidences aucun effet, pas surprenant puisqu'il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots. Alors il décida d'agir à la place. Il s'approcha lentement de son ami pour maladroitement le prendre dans ses bras. Il put sentir Charles se raidir contre lui, mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Il voulait faire comprendre à Charles qu'il était là pour lui.<p>

Petit à petit Charles se détendit dans les bras de son ami. Il se laissa être supporté et Erik l'entraîné vers le sol, toujours enlacés.

* * *

><p><strong>Des commentaires svp !<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : _X-Men : le commencement_ appartient à qui de droit.

Je m'excuse du délai mais les vacances sont terminées, je viens d'acheter un cheval et j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration pour un autre fandom, mais me voilà pour la fin de ma modeste histoire !

* * *

><p><em><strong>ILLUSIONS :<strong>_

**Chapitre 6 :**

C'est seulement après près d'une demi-heure que Charles put à nouveau se contrôler et se reprendre. Bien qu'il soit terrifié à l'idée de l'inévitable discussion qui allait suivre, la sensation que créaient les bras d'Erik l'enserrant lui permettait d'utiliser Erik comme une sorte de point d'ancrage. Il était à la fois reconnaissant et perturbé qu'Erik soit resté avec lui.

D'un côté il avait quelqu'un pour le supporter, pour lui donner du courage et pour le soutenir lors de l'un de ses très rares moments de faiblesse, ce qui prouve aussi l'attachement que lui porte Erik, mais de l'autre côté, il n'avait jamais autorisé quiconque autre que Raven à n'être ne serait-ce qu'au courant de ce qui se passait dans la famille Xavier, et certainement pas à observer ses sentiments sur le problème. C'était même plus pénible car il savait qu'Erik ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir eu tous les petits détails et qu'il voudrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

« Charles... » _ça y est, il commence..._ pensa ce dernier. Il senti Erik prendre une grande inspiration manifestement pour se calmer, car il pouvait ressentir les tumultueuses émotions de son ami juste sous la surface. Il avait peur de sa réaction face à son passé peut-être allait-il partir une fois au courant de tout ? Il n'arrivait même plus à imaginer sa vie sans Erik.

« Je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, et je suis prêt à être cette personne mais je peux comprendre si tu préfères attendre un moment plus importun. Seulement garde à l'esprit que je suis là pour toi et que je prévois de partir. » Comment cet homme pouvait le connaître aussi bien, ça le dépassait...

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas des dons de télépathie cachés ? » demanda Charles, ce qui apporta tout de même un petit sourire aux lèvres à Erik.

« Bien essayé Charles mais ne change pas le sujet de la conversation s'il-te-plaît. »

« J'aurais essayé... » soupira Charles.

Un moment passa, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse dire combien de temps s'écoula, avant que Charles ne prenne une décision.

« Erik... Je ne crois pas être capable de te donner tous les détails... mais j'aimerais en parler un tout petit peu... si ça ne te dérange pas ?... »

Erik était impressionné. C'était incroyable de voir cette autre facette du caractère de son ami, il était si facile d'oublier que lui aussi avait ses défauts, ses faiblesses et ses secrets il présentait toujours une façade tellement en contrôle...

« Vois-tu, lorsque j'étais petit, mon père décéda de maladie peu après l'arrivée de Raven dans mas vie. Cependant ma mère se remaria assez rapidement avec un ancien associé de mon père, Kurt Marko, qui vint vivre avec nous en amenant son fils Cain. Tous les deux étaient vraiment cruels avec moi, à cause de mon intelligence, de mes droits à l'héritage et de ma _bizarrerie_. En très peu de temps la vraie maltraitance commença.

Ma mère n'était pas d'une grande aide puisqu'elle commença à boire à peu près au même moment, et je ne voulais pas leur laisser le loisir de se concentrer sur Raven leurs pensées à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient à elle étaient réellement dégoûtantes, Alors je faisais en sorte de rester leur victime principale.

Donc, avant que tu ne demandes, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui savait tout l'histoire, Raven, mais ce n'était pas sûr d'en parler à l'extérieur à cause de nos mutations, et à l'intérieur de la maisonnée personne n'y accordait d'importance. »

Ici Charles s'arrêta car il ne voulait pas poursuivre l'explication mais ne savait comment l'exprimer sans passer pour un lâche.

Après un moment, Erik resserra ses bras autour de lui avant de placer un léger baiser sur son front.  
>« Merci Charles pour ta confiance... » il chuchota.<br>Puis il relâcha un peu son étreinte seulement pour pouvoir tourner le plus jeune vers lui et le regarder dans les yeux.  
>« Quant tu seras prêt j'aimerais que tu en parles un peu plus, cela te ferait du bien, surtout pour tout le concept de <em>rage et sérénité<em>. » il ajouta avec un petit sourire, ce qui leur extorque à tous les deux un léger rire.

Après un moment de réflexion, Erik osa plus : « Puisque c'est le lieu des confessions... Je me demandais... si tu serais... d'accord pour faire évoluer notre... relation de manière plus...romantique... ? »

Erik se rendit compte que sa demande était incroyablement formelle mais il manquait cruellement d'expérience en la matière. Il espérait simplement que ses piteux efforts ne feraient pas fuir Charles.

Ses doutes durent interrompus par une main caressant sa joue. Il reporta son attention sur Charles pour avoir le plaisir de découvrir un doux sourire adornant le visage de l'homme qui l'aime.

« J'aimerais bien cela Erik. » Ils partagèrent un sourire.

Il poursuivit : « Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste avant que Shaw ne doivent être arrêté, mais je pense que nous devrions y aller doucement... Que penses-tu de fixer une règle d'avoir un jour par semaine rien que pour nous deux ? »

« C'est parfait Charles. »

Ainsi, Charles se réinstalla dans les bras de son amoureux, juste pour apprécier leur proximité dans cet environnement privilégié.

Ils ne savaient guère comment le futur allait tourner, mais ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : ils le vivraient ensemble.

* * *

><p>Et voilà la fin de mon histoire !<p>

j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à faire des reviews !


End file.
